La universidad D
by Sinsajito
Summary: a es el momento! Se acabo la secundaria y es hora de entrar a la universidad. Varios chicos consiguieron una beca para estar en The Panem University. Aqui puede pasar todo! ¿ Habrá un triangulo amoroso? ¿ Conocerán el amor? ¿ Podrán con todo el estrés de la universidad? Ok,la historia es mejor que el summary
1. Chapter 1

Katniss POV

Las vacaciones se acabaron, este iba a ser mi primer año de universidad. Estoy algo nerviosa, esta es la primera vez que no voy a estar cerca de casa ya que la universidad queda en Nueva Yorky yo vivo en un pequeño pueblo que queda en California, conseguí una beca por mis buenas notas y es algo difícil de ignorar, extrañare a Prim, a mi madre e incluso a ese horrendo gato Buttercup.

Por suerte no voy a comenzar sola, mis amigas vendrán conmigo: Annie, Madge, Clove y Delly y mi mejor amigo Gale.

Después de empacar todo y estar en largo viaje para llegar al campus por fin llegamos. Compartía habitación con Clove y Annie, Madge y Delly iban a ir con una chica llamada Glimmer.

Arreglamos nuestro piso, cuando ya teníamos todo arreglado decidí visitar a Gale.

-¿A dónde vas?- me pregunta Annie

-A ver a Gale- le digo cogiendo mi celular

-¿Te podemos acompañar?- vuelve a pregunta Annie

-Si, por que no- les digo

-Espera un momento, Annie, de seguro Katniss a de querer ver a su novio en privado- dice Cloveen tono burlón

-¿Cuántas veces te voy a repetir que no es mi novio?

-Katniss, te vas a retrasar- dice Clove ignorando mi pregunta

-Ja, ja, muy chistosa- le digo sarcásticamente

-Chao Kat- me dice Annie entre risas

Me dirigo hasta la supuesta habitación de Gale, toque la puerta, se oyeron y apareció un chico de estatura similar a la mía, tenia unos hermosos ojos azules, su pelo era rubio ceniza que se le caía en ondas por la frente, se notaba que era fuerte y ni hablar de su sonrisa, es el chico mas guapo que he visto en mi vida.

-Hola!- le digo con una sonrisa

-Hola!- me saluda

-¿Gale se encuentra aquí?- le pregunto

-Si, esta hay- dice señalándome, estaba junto a un chico de cabello cobrizo jugando videojuegos, ni si quiera nota que he llegado.

-¿Quieres pasar?- me pregunta

-Emmm, bueno- le digo, el se pone a un lado para que pase

- y ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Katniss- le digo

-Lindo nombre, yo me llamo Peeta- me dice

-¿Por qué ese nombre?- le pregunto divertida

-Larga historia, pero para resumir, a mi familia le gusta mucho el pan así que, me llamaron así- dice con una sonrisa- ¿Y el tuyo?

-Viene de una planta acuática o así me dijeron-

-Katniss!- grita Gale abrazándome y alzándome

-Hola Gale!- le digo cuando me deja en el suelo

-Venga te presento a mis amigos- me dice- El es Finnick y el de hay es Peeta, chicos, ella es Katniss

-Oh! ¿Vosotros estáis saliendo?- pregunta Peeta

Gale y yo nos miramos y luego soltamos una carcajada haciendo que Peeta se sonroje.

-Oh! No!- dice Gale entre risas

-Yo… perdón…- dice Peeta

-No te preocupes, todos piensan lo mismo- le digo

-¿Quieres un azucarillo?- me pregunta Finnick estirando su mano que contiene varios de ellos

-SI!, son deliciosos- le digo

-Mejor vamos a comer- dice Gale

Nos dirigimos a la cafetería, mande un mensaje a las chicas para que vinieran con nosotros, por suerte todas aceptaron. Al cabo de unos 15 minutos estábamos todos reunidos en la cafetería, incluso unos dos chicos que eran de la otra habitación llamados Cato y Marvel, todos a petición de Annie nos comenzamos a presentar.

-Yo me llamo Gale, tengo dos hermanos y una hermana menor, me gustan los videojuegos y ya!- dice

-Yo me llamo Marvel, soy hijo único y me gusta jugar basquet-

-Yo soy Finnick, tengo una hermana menor y me gustan los azucarillos, bueno ¿A quien no?

-Mi nombre es Peeta, tengo dos hermanos mayores y me gusta pintar y cocinar- me quede hipnotizada en sus hermosos ojos, cuando me descubrió desvié la mirada lo mas rápido posible.

-Y yo soy Cato!, también soy hijo único y adoro dormir!- dice haciendo que todos riamos

-Hola!, mi nombre es Annie, yo soy hija única y adoro a los animales

-Yo soy Glimmer, tengo un hermano mayor y otro menor y me gustan las películas de amor- dice en tono risueño

-Bueno, yo soy Katniss, tengo una hermanita menor y me gusta usar el arco

-Mi nombre es Delly, tengo un hermano menor con el que siempre me peleo y me gusta divertirme- dice con una sonrisa

-Yo me llamo Clove, tengo un hermano mellizo llamado Edmond con el que siempre me meto en problemas y me fascinan los cuchillos.

La pizza llego y seguíamos hablando animadamente, Cato y Clove se peleaban por una botella de cerveza, Finnick y Annie dibujaban unos panquesaurios y unas gatiposas **_(NA: Los panquesaurios son unos panques con patitas y cola de dinosaurios! Y las gatiposas son unos mini gatitos con unas alitas de mariposa!, viven en mundo ¡Sinsajito!o eso hasta que se me ocurra un nombre =) ),_** Marvel y Glimmer tomaban un montón de fotos por todas partes, Madge estaba hablando con Gale de quien sabe que, mientras yo estaba concentrada viendo a Peeta que se la pasaba riendo con Delly.

-Hey chicas!, ¿Quieren venir a la tarde a la piscina con nosotros?- pregunta Gale al cabo de un rato

-Dicen que va a ver una fiesta como de integración o algo por el estilo- dice Finnick

-Yo si quiero ir- dice Delly agarrando a Peeta del brazo, eso hace que me desanime un poco

-Si, vamos a ir- dice Annie por todas

-Ok, entonces nos vemos en nuestra habitación en media hora- dice Finnick

Nos despedimos de todos para poder ir a cambiarnos para estar lo mejor presentables a petición de Annie, Glimm y Delly.

Mientras caminábamos hacia nuestras habitaciones un chico que andaba en patineta callo encima de mí.

-Perdón!- dijo el chico todavía encima mío

Abro los ojos lentamente y me encuentro con un chico de ojos azules oscuros, el pelo café que al igual que Peeta le cae en ondas por la frente. El chico se para y luego me ayuda a levantarme.

-No te preocupes- le digo

-¿Cómo te llamas?- me pregunta el chico

-Katniss, ¿tu?-

-Yo soy Edmond, tu debes ser la amiga de Clove ¿Verdad?- me dice

-¿Tu eres su hermano?

-Sip- dice con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué jamás te he visto?

-Porque mis padres se divorciaron, yo vivo cerca de aquí con mi padre y Clove con mi madre-

-Ah!, bueno me alegra conocerte

-Wow!, apenas nos conocemos y ya tenemos algo en común-

-Bueno será mejor que me vaya, ¡Adiós!

-Adiós Katniss, nos veremos luego- me dice antes de volver a su patineta

* * *

Hola! nuevo fic, espero que les guste, no soy tan buena escribiendo pero bueno me dio ganas de escribir una nueva historia.

Dejen sus reviews para saber si les gusto o no...

Un abrazo psicologico! y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!

Att. Sinsajito =)


	2. Chapter 2

Edmond POV

¿Era mi idea o había conocido a la chica mas linda del mundo? No me podía sacar de mi cabeza esos hermosos ojos grises, quería volver a verla. Tenia la mínima esperanza en verla en la fiesta que habían planeado unos chicos en la piscina.

Llegue con la patineta hasta donde se encuentra mi nueva habitación, comparto con Marvel y Cato. La habitación era grande, cuando llegue me encontré con ellos y les salude con la mano.

-Hola Ed- me dice Marvel, Cato parece estar en su propio mundo

-Hola!, ¿Qué le paso a Cato?- le pregunto con curiosidad

-Quien sabe, tal vez se enamoro

-Así- digo en tono divertido- ¿De quien?

-Supongo que de una chica que conocimos hoy - dice Marvel

-Ah, ¿Vas venir a la fiesta de la piscina?- le pregunto

-Si, justo iba para haya ¿Tu vas a ir?

-Si, bueno será mejor que me arregle

Me arreglo para poder ir a la fiesta, me coloco una playera café y mis shorts, Cato también viene, por fin a salido de sus pensamientos.

¡Beeep! Suena mi teléfono

**_Hola hermanito!, ¿Vienes a la fiesta en la piscina?, espero que si, me muero por verte, creo que ya pasaron dos años desde la ultima vez, bueno un abrazo, espero encontrarte en la fiesta!_**

**_Att. Clove ;D_**

**_…_**

**_Hola! Tranquila nos vemos en la fiesta, no causes ningún problema ¿Vale? O al menos hasta que este haya, otro abrazo para ti y nos vemos en la fiesta._**

**_Att. Edmond (El mejor hermano del mundo)_**

**_…_**

**_¡Ya quisieras!, bueno nos vemos en la fiesta!_**

**_Att. Clove_**

**_…_**

Salgo con mi patineta y por segunda en este día me vuelvo a chocar, esta vez es con un chico que también andaba en patineta, es rubio y tiene los ojos azules, tenemos el mismo look de pelo y posiblemente tengamos el mismo tamaño.

-Oh perdón- dice el chico tratando de disculparse

-No te preocupes, fue mi culpa

-Hey!, ¿Vas a la fiesta?- me pregunta levantándose del suelo

-Si, ¿y tu?

-Si, por cierto me llamo Peeta- dice estirando su mano hacia mí

-Yo soy Edmond, pero si quieres llámame Ed- le digo estrechando su mano

Clove POV

Por fin voy a ver a mi hermano! Hace mas de un año que no lo veo, lo considero como mi mejor amigo o compañero de travesuras, la ultima que nos vimos pintamos al perro de su vecino de color rojo. Si… no fue una buena idea ahora que lo pienso.

Cuando ya todas estábamos listas salimos al lugar donde iba a ser la fiesta. Cuando llegamos Delly. Glimmer y Annie se acuestan a tomar el sol, mientras Katniss, Madge y yo saltamos al agua.

Varios chicos se encontraban hay dentro o fuera de ella, algunos tomaban cerveza, otros estaban en las mesas de ping-pong pero la mayor parte se encontraba en la pista de baile, se oía la canción_Good Life_.

Al cabo de un rato llegan Finnick y Gale, camina sigilosamente donde Annie y la agarra llevándola a la piscina, ella suelta un grito agudo por el agua fría, regresa a ver a Finnick con furia y con las manos le lanza agua. Gale se une a nosotras y jugamos volibol hasta que llegan Cato y Marvel.

-¡Hola!- les grito desde la piscina, Cato me sonríe y Marvel saluda con la mano.

-Hola chicos- saludan los juntos acercándose a la piscina

Comenzamos a jugar a las luchas, yo encima de los hombros de Marvel, Madge en los de Cato, Katniss con Gale y Annie con Finnick, era mi turno de luchar con Madge, tratamos mas de 3 minutos en botarnos hasta que por fin logro empujar a Madge que cae encima de Gale y Marvel pierde el equilibrio cayendo para atrás, yo por instinto salto encima de Cato que me recibe por sorpresa.

Sus manos están en mis caderas mientras que las mías en sus hombros, nuestras narices se rozan a cada rato y nuestras frentes están pegadas.

-¡Clove!- grita una voz que reconocería en cualquier parte

Me alejo de Cato y salgo corriendo a los brazos de mi hermano, se encontraba con Peeta hablando de no se que. Mi hermano me coge al vuelo y me abraza con demasiada fuerza.

Regreso a ver a los chicos que siguen en la piscina, Cato esta con el ceño levemente fruncido, cojo a mi hermano del brazo para presentarles.

-Chicos el es mi hermano Edmond- les digo con una vista especial hacia Cato

Su rostro se vuelve mas relajado, me vuelvo a meter a la piscina y volvemos a jugar hasta que me aburro y salgo por algo de tomar.

-¿Con que Edmond es tu hermano?- me pregunta Cato que me siguió

-¿Sorprendido?

-La verdad es que si, pensaba que eran novios o algo por el estilo

- Naa, estoy soltera-le digo con una sonrisa que el corresponde

Katniss POV

Ya todos estábamos en la piscina, Peeta me estaba haciendo cosquillas a cada rato, se que a Delly le gusta Peeta pero el también puede ser mi amigo sin ningún problema aunque se que en el fondo me gustaría ser algo mas con el pero no quisiera pelearme con Delly por un chico.

-Peeta ya suéltame!- le digo entre risas- ¡Edmond ayuda!

El se percata y nada hacia donde Peeta pero no le hace nada si no se une a el a hacerme cosquillas. Pataleo a cada rato tratando de soltarme pero no puedo, los chicos siguen así hasta que Delly hace cosquillas a Peeta haciendo que me suelte.

-Gracias Delly!- le digo tomando un respiro

-¿Te encuentras bien?- me pregunta Edmond susurrando a mi oído

-Si, pero ustedes dos me las van a pagar- le digo dando un amistoso golpe en su hombro

-Ya veremos eso preciosa- dice Peeta en tono burlón haciendo que Edmond y Delly rían-Venga vamos a bailar

Salimos de la piscina y nos colocamos nuestras camisetas, Edmond me coge de la mano y me jala hacia la pista de baile. Las canciones sonaban a todo volumen haciendo que se sienta que el suelo vibré. Edmond bailaba muy bien, las canciones eran rápidas y de vez en cuando hacia alguna broma haciéndome reír.

Sin darme cuenta ya era de noche, había un millón de luces, durante todo este tiempo he bailado con Gale, Marvel, Cato, Finnick pero mas con Edmond, era un chico muy divertido.

-¡Hey!, ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de tomar?- me pregunta Edmond gritando para poder oírlo con toda la música

-No!, Voy a descansar un rato!- le digo de la misma forma

El solo asiente.

Me voy a una de las mesas que quedan en el mini bar, me siento un rato hasta que siento que alguien toma asiento a mi lado.

-¡¿Te diviertes _chica en llamas_?!- me pregunta Peeta

-¡¿Como sabes ese sobrenombre?!- le digo

-¡Delly!- para ser honesta ya me esperaba esa respuesta

Yo solo asiento.

-¡¿Quieres bailar!?- me pregunta

-¡Peeta estoy cansada, además he bailado mucho!- le digo

-¡Pero no has bailado conmigo!- me dice con una carita de perrito

-¡Solo una canción!

-¡¿Qué dos canción?!- me dice divertido

-¡Que una!

-¡Bueno entonces tres!

-¡Peeta!- le reprimo-¡Vale dos canciones!

Peeta solo sonríe y me agarra de una forma dulce de la mano, me dirige a la pista de baile donde comienza a sonar_ You Make Me Feel._

Peeta poso sus manos en mis caderas, bailábamos y reíamos de vez en cuando viendo a la gente de nuestro alrededor, de vez en cuando me susurraba cosas al oído haciéndome sonreír.

Le quito un sombrero a un chico que se encontraba a nuestro alrededor, el chico no hace nada más que saltar al ritmo de la música y cantarla a todo volumen, cojo el sombrero y se lo coloco a Peeta, le queda muy bien.

-¡Heee!, ¡me estas despeinando!- bromea

-¡Te queda bien!- le digo sonriendo

-¡¿Enserio?!

-¡Si!- Peeta me ve durante un rato y luego se quita el sombrero y me lo coloca

-¡A ti también te queda bien!- dice riendo, yo le saco la lengua divertida

Seguí bailando con Peeta hasta las 4 de la mañana, después decidí irme a dormir, no espere a Clove ya que sabia que debería estar tomando hasta estar hecho cuba y A Mad se la veía muy alegre con Gale. Cuando llegue me cambie de ropa y me acosté a dormir, esa noche soñé con Peeta.

* * *

Holaaa! bueno ates que nada agradezco muchísimo a todas las personas que comentaron y colocaron mi fic como favorito!

GRACIAS!

Bueno, espero que este capitulo les guste!

En fin, recuerden todo comentario aquí sera bienvenido!

Un abrazo pisicologico y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.

Att. Sinsajito =)


	3. Chapter 3

Madge POV

La alarma comenzó a sonar en alto volumen, decidí levantar para alistarme para las clases. Glimmer quería audicionar para una obra de teatro, aun así dijo que vaya ya que había demasiados papeles.

-Madge!, levántate Vamos a llegar tarde!- chilla Glimmer

-Vale, ya voy- digo mientras me levanto

Glimmer sale corriendo al baño, al cabo de un rato por fin me deja entrar, me baño lo mas rápido que puedo, cuando salgo me coloco unos shorts y una camiseta que me queda grande de color rosa pálido.

Delly ya se había ido, había quedado con Peeta, Katniss y Edmond. Eso me asustaba, Delly quería a Peeta, Edmond quería a Katniss, Katniss adoraba a Peeta y Peeta parecía estar confundido.

Sali con Glimmer a comer alguna cosa antes de ir a las audiciones, comimos en el Starbucks, amaba ese café, era delicioso.

Le dije a Glimmer que quería practicar mi libreto antes, ella asintió y se despiio de mi.

Comenze a leer mis guiones, la historia se trataba de una princesa rebelde que se enamoro de un plebeyo, el chico tenia una hermana (El papel que quería) que se convirtió en amiga de la princesa y trata de ayudarla aun asi ella se enamora de un chico que era de un puesto alto en la realeza.

Me encontraba caminando por el campus hasta que me choco con un chico haciendo que se me caiga todas las hojas.

-Oh! Perdón- la voz me sonaba conocida- Hola Madge, perdón por todo, últimamente me estoy chocando demasiado

-No te preocupes- le digo, Edmond me ayuda a recoger las hojas y al final me las pasa

-¿Para que son?- me pregunta revisando unas cuantas

-Es para una obra, quería practicar pero no me sale bien

-Venga, yo te ayudo- me dice con una sonrisa

-Gracias- le digo correspondiendo su gesto

Edmond me lleva a una aula donde no se encuentra nadie, le paso los papeles para que el interprete al otro persona, ósea el supuesto chico del quien me enamore.

Comienza a decir sus líneas, lo dice de una forma tierna y dulce, yo solo sonrio, parece que ni siquiera esta actuando.

-Recuerda, esto es solo actuación- le digo ya que en una parte le tengo que besar

Edmond asiente y posa sus manos en mi cadera jalándome hacia el, poso mis labios en los suyos y nos quedamos así durante menos de un minuto.

Gale POV

Estaba decidido, parecía una locura pero me enamore de Madge con tan solo conocerla unos cinco días, pero tenia que saberlo, me sorprende de que jamás haya conocido a Madge viendo desde el punto de vista que Forks no era una ciudad si no un pueblo pero no la conocí ya que ella estudiaba en otro instituto que el mío.

Salí corriendo de la habitación en su búsqueda, me tropecé algunas veces con algunos chicos que se encontraban caminando. No la encontraba por ninguna parte y comencé a preguntar.

Una chica me dijo que se encontraba en un aula que se encontraba pasando el corredor a la derecha. Me dirijo hasta esa parte, lo que veo me rompe el corazón, Madge y Edmond se están besando. Siento odio hacia Edmond pero el no tiene la culpa, ni siquiera sabia que sentía algo por Madge.

Salí corriendo de ese lugar sin rumbo fijo, termine sentado en la barra de la pizzería. Me sentía abatido ¿Por qué tenia que enamorarme tan rápido? Sentí que alguien tomo asiento a mi lado sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué paso?- me pregunta Johanna con tono preocupado

Johanna era una chica un poco seca con algunas personas pero si la conocías bien terminaba siendo la persona mas divertida de todas.

-Nada, solo tuve un mal día- no le quería contar nada sobre Madge

-No quieres hablar de eso ¿Verdad?

Asiento con la cabeza.

-Pues hoy es tu día de suerte- dice Johanna dándome un puño en el hombro- Venga, tengo libre hasta más tarde, tal vez podamos hacer alguna cosa para entretenerte y que te animes

-Vale, pero ¿Qué vas a hacer después?

- Volver a clases- dice como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-Entonces ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-No se ver una película, pasear por la orilla de la playa y ver el atardecer- dice en tono sarcástico

-Vale, mejor vayamos a comer algo- le digo entre risas

Me dirijo con Johanna hasta uno de los patios de afuera, nos encontramos con Clove, Cato, Peeta, Katniss y Delly sentados en una mesa asi que nos dirijimos hacia ellos.

-Hola!- les digo mientras tomo asiento junto a ellos

-Hola chicos- dicen

-Chicos ella es Johanna, Johanna ellos son Clove, Cato, Peeta, Katniss y Delly- digo señalándolos

-Hola- dice Johanna saludando con la mano

Habia comprado unas hamburguesas para todos, justo cuando vuelvo los demás chicos ya estaban hay incluyendo a Edmond. Les había dado las hamburguesas a cada uno, estábamos hablando y riendo de algunas bromas que hacíamos, Johanna fue la que mas bromeaba junto a Peeta y a Finnick.

Katniss POV

Estaba en el medio de Delly y Peeta, Edmond se encontraba junto a Finnick al frente de Clove, ellos se miraban a cada rato haciendo que me preocupara, los dos asintieron y de la nada los dos se subieron en la mesa con las hamburguesas en sus manos.

-¡GUERRA DE COMIDA!- gritaron los dos a la vez

¡¿Que están haciendo?!

Los dos comenzaron a lanzar la comida a los demás chicos y ellos hacían exactamente lo mismo. Cogí mi bandeja en forma de escudo y me coloque debajo de la mesa junto con Glimmer y Annie, Peeta se unió a nosotras junto a Gale y a Finnick pero salían de vez en cuando a seguir lanzando comida.

Peeta me cogió de la mano y me jalo, al principio me negué pero luego con las bandejas me protegía de la comida que nos lanzaban. Al final llegamos a otra mesa que quedaba en un filo. Desde hay Peeta y yo lanzábamos comida, recién note como se veía, estaba con el pelo despeinado con algunos trozos de comida haciendo que sea de forma divertida.

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto cuando noto que no despegaba mis ojos de el

-¿Te has visto en el espejo?

-¿De que hablas?- dijo alarmado

Le saque un espejo que tenia en mi mochila y le mostré,este por su parte abre los ojos como platos y se sonroja.

-Venga yo te ayudo-le dice acercándome a el

Le quito algunos trozos de comida que tenia en su pelo, luego trato de acomodarle de la mejor forma el cabello, creo que le quedo peor.

-Gracias- me dice

Yo solo le sonrió.

-¿Quieres hacer algo mas tarde?- me pregunta

-Depende de que cosa

-Ver alguna película y después comer algo- me dice de forma dulce

-Me parece bien- le digo

-Entonces nos vemos mas tarde

Nuestra conversación se interrumpe cuando Delly se une a nosotros.

-Hola!- nos dice con una sonrisa

-Hola Delly- le decimos los dos

-Peeta te quería preguntar si tal vez podríamos hacer algo mas tarde

-Emm… Yo…- comienza a balbucear

-Íbamos a salir juntos- le digo a Delly que hace una mueca que desaparece al instante

-Oh!, hagamos una doble cita, yo con Peeta y tu con Ed- dice Delly

-Emm... Vale- dice Peeta un poco dudoso

-Vale, nos veremos por la noche

La guerra seguía continuando hasta que llego el director de la universidad, se le veía furioso, se llevo a Clove y a Edmond junto con el a la oficina. Uh! eso no era buno...

-Le mandare un mensaje a Edmond- nos avisa Delly

-Espera! los meterás en mas problemas

-De seguro que no, ellos dos son listos

Intercambio miradas con Peeta, me dedica una triste sonrisa a la que yo correspondo, tal vez que sienta algo por mí. Con solo pensarlo vuelvo a sonreír pero esta vez por alegría, Peeta me mira confuso, me preocupa que tal vez haya pensado de que me gusta la idea de salir con Edmond, bueno el es muy divertido y me agrada mucho como amigo.

* * *

Holaaaaaaaaa!

Perdón por no haber actualizado tan rápido, me despiste un poco con esta historia, bueno aqui esta el capitulo, si puedo actualiza mañana o el sabado, ¿Vale?

Nota!

Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron y colocaron favorito a la historia =)

Gracias **CataD'Mellark** y a **Super Sunrise**

Si es la primera vez que lees esta historia comenta!, quisiera ver si les gusta o no.

Un abrazo psicologico y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!

Att. Sinsajito =D


	4. Chapter 4

Clove POV

Creo que fue una mala idea hacer una pelea de comida en especial si es uno de los primeros días de clases, pero se que valió la pena.

El director Snow nos llevo hasta su oficina, nos amenazó con llamar a nuestros padres pero es algo que a Edmond y a mi no nos preocupa al fin y al cabo ellos ya están acostumbrados a que nos lamen la atención.

-¿Pueden decirme que hicieron haya abajo?- pregunto el director

-Una pelea de comida- dice mi hermano en tono inocente y a la vez divertido

-Una pelea de comida- repite el director- ¿Saben que consecuencias pueden tener?

Yo iba a hablar pero el celular de Edmond comienza a sonar, el le hace una señal al director para que guarde silencio, yo reprimo una sonrisa al ver su cara de desconcierto.

-Hola Kat!- dice mi hermano como si no pasara nada

…

-Oh! Vale, entonces nos vemos mas tarde

…

Chao Kat!- y con eso cuelga el celular

Edmond se vuelve a colocar a mi lado como si nada hubiera pasado. El director iba a hablar pero lo llamaron para algo y tuvo que salir corriendo.

-Seneca, encárgate de ellos- dice el director antes de salir por la puerta

Si!, Seneca es nuestro padrino, seguro que nos ayudara y no nos castigara.

-Hola!- le saludamos los dos dándole un abrazo

-¿Se puede saber que hicieron ahora?

-Nada importante- digo haciendo un gesto en la mano para quitarle importancia

-Bueno entonces nos vamos- dice mi hermano dándome pequeños empujones para que camine

-Chicos, ya oyeron al director, los tendré que castigar

-No!, odio los castigos- digo

Mi hermano me abraza y hace una cara de perrito a la que yo imito, nuestro padrino soltó una carcajada al vernos así.

-No funcionara, tendrán que limpiar todo- nos dice

-Vale, teníamos que intentarlo

-Adiós chicos, no se metan en problemas ¿Vale?

-Pff… como si te hiciéramos caso-dice mi hermano bromeando

Edmond y yo nos dirigimos al lugar en donde hicimos la guerra, nos demoramos por lo menos unas 2 horas en arreglar todo, claro hubiéramos demorado menos si mi hermano y yo no nos seguiríamos lanzando algunos trozos de comida.

-Eee! Por fin acabamos!- exclamo

-Venga, ya nos podemos ir- dice mi hermano

Nos dirigimos al cuarto de mi hermano para que se cambie de ropa y yo igual, somos casi del mismo tamaño así que por lo general siempre uso su ropa y a el jamás le importa.

Me coloco una camiseta gris y unos jeans, por otra parte mi hermano se coloca una camiseta a cuadros de color azul y unos jeans un poco oscuros, se comienza a peinar un poco.

-¿Qué haces?

-Nada importante ¿Por qué?

-Oh!, ya entiendo ¡tienes una cita!- grito mientras salto en su cama

-Podrías hablar mas alto- dice de forma sarcástica

-Vale, perdón pero ¿Con quien vas a salir?

-Con Peeta, Delly y Katniss- dice

-¿Te puedo acompañar?- le digo en forma de broma

-Claro!, pero si Cato te besa no le ira nada bien- dice con una sonrisa burlona mientras yo le pego en el hombro

-Vayamos a comer algo, me muero de hambre- le digo cambiando de tema

En ese momento entra Cato y Marvel a la habitación.

-Ahora no puedo, ¡Cato!

-Mmm

-¿Puedes llevar a mi hermanita a comer algo?

-Me parece bien- dice Cato sonriéndome

-¿Puedo ir?- dice Marvel

-Claro!-dice Cato

-También traigamos a Glimm, Annie, Madge, Gale y Finnick- digo

-Vale, ¿Qué quieren comer?

-No se, después lo vemos- dice Marvel

-Adiós Ed- le decimos los tres al mismo tiempo

Me subo a la espalda de Cato en forma de caballito y nos dirigimos a la pizzería más cercana con todos. La noche estuvo divertida, Glimmer y Finnick se la pasaban bromeando a cada rato, tomábamos fotos cambiando de posición a cada rato. Nos tomamos varias fotos, en una aparecíamos acostados en el césped pareciendo que habíamos tomado de mas, en otra estábamos subidos a un árbol y los chicos aparecían cayendo y bueno había demasiadas fotos, en varias aparecía con Cato haciendo muecas.

-¿Quieren ir a una fiesta?- pregunta Finnick de repente

-¡Vale!- digo

Finnick nos dirige a la fiesta, igual que la anterior hay mucha gente, bailábamos en grupo hasta poco a poco nos fuimos dispersando al final Cato se quedo conmigo bailando.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-Si, te acompaño- le digo a Cato

Nos dirigimos al bar, nos encontramos con Peeta y Edmond que miraban atentamente al escenario en donde la genta cantaba en vivo.

-Hey hola!-nos dice Peeta haciendo una señal para que nos sentemos junto a el

-Hola! ¿Qué hacen aquí?- le pregunto con curiosidad

-Miren- dice Edmond señalando el escenario

Las luces se apagan y se vuelven a prender, unas dos chicas aparecen en el escenario, una es rubia y la otra es de pelo castaño, se me hacen conocidas pero no las reconozca muy bien.

-¿Acaso son Katniss y Delly?- pregunta Cato

-Sip- dice los dos

-¿Qué hacen hay?- le pregunto

-Una apuesta- dice mi hermano con una sonrisa

Comienzan a cantar _How To Love _algunos chicos alzan las manos y las mueven al ritmo de la música. Edmond y Peeta se quedan viendo a las chicas mientras Cato me coge de la mano y me lleva a la pista de baile.

Peeta POV

Estaba junto a Edmond escuchando con las chicas cantaban hasta que algo me llamo la atención.

-Oh!, pero mira eso- le dije a Ed que volteo a donde estaba viendo

Y hay se encontraban Clove y Cato, bailando abrazados al ritmo de la música.

-Vale, si se pasa con mi hermanita me ayudaras a llevarlo al hospital y a crear una escusa- dice Edmond mirándolos fijamente

-Tranquilo, estoy seguro que Clove es capas de arreglarse por si sola

-Si, además se que Clove no quisiera tener novio

-Yo creo que van a terminar juntos

-No, conozco a Clove

-¿Apuestas?- le digo alzando una ceja

-¿Cuál es el trato?

-Si yo gano yo te pondré cualquier desafío u tendrás que cumplirlo y si tu ganas tu me pondrás un desafió

-Me parece bien

-Vale, ¿Cuánto tiempo me das de plazo?

-2 semanas como máximo

-Vale, entonces si tu hermana sale con Cato en menos de dos semanas yo gano

-Seamos honestos, Clove no va a querer salir con el

-Ya veremos eso- dije volviendo a verlos

En una parte Clove se tropieza pero Cato logra sujetarla dejando sus rostros mas cerca. Cato se acerca a Clove que lo mira fijamente, Edmond se para en su asiento y comienza a cantar la canción sacando a Cato y Clove de su burbuja, yo me uno a Edmond y cantamos. Vale, cantar no es nuestro fuerte.

Katniss y Delly bajaron del escenario y se vuelven hacia nosotros, mi amigo y yo las felicitamos. Comenzaron a colocar otro tipo de música, comenzamos a bailar por lo menos una media hora hasta que Delly habla.

-Peeta, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto?

-Claro, vamos a un lugar donde no se escuche tanto la música- le dije

Delly me coge de la mano y me dirige a un lugar en donde no se encuentra nadie, Delly se pone al frente mío y comienza a hablar.

-Peeta, yo te quiero- eso no me esperaba- Y se que sientes algo por mi al igual que por Katniss- hace una pausa- Yo entendería si la escogieras a ella-dice lo ultimo bajando la cabeza

-Delly yo te quiero, pero me siento confundido, tal vez deba pensarlo y…- Delly me interrumpe

Delly me besa suavemente, al comienzo me quedo tieso pero luego le correspondo el beso. A medida que pasa el tiempo el beso se vuelve mas desesperado, nos separamos por la falta de aire.

Tal vez fue un poco apresurado y se que mas tarde me vendrán miles de preguntas a la mente mas tarde pero por ahora me siento bien junto a Delly. Mañana pagaría las consecuencias de mi decisión.

* * *

Holaaa!

Dos cosas:

_La primera:_ ¡Perdón por no haber actualizado!, Estoy en las ultimas semanas del cole y es algo pesado, además el sabado tuve clases (Raro ¿No?) Bueno, la cosa es que me disculpo por no haber actualizado durante muchooo tiempo

_La segunda:_ Con lo de la apuesta de Peeta y Edmond ¿Que reto les pondrían a cada uno? (No a la preferencia, deben de ser bien alocados para ambos) y ¿cual debería ganar?

Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron en el capitulo y le colocaron en su favorito

¡Gracias!

Un abrazo pisicologico y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!

Att. Sinsajito


	5. Chapter 5

Finnick POV

-¿Estas grabando?- pregunta Edmond por quinta vez

Explico: Nos habíamos metido en un problema por culpa de Clove y Edmond, no se que hicieron en la fiesta de ayer, bueno la cosa era que estábamos con ellos: Cato, Peeta, Marvel, Gale y yo. Bueno el director nos mando a hacer un video como castigo mostrando todo el campus de la universidad para colocarlo en la pagina web.

-¡Ya te he dicho que si por quinta vez!- dice Cato el cual sostenía la cámara

-Finnick, tu comienzas- dice Marvel

-¡Okey! Primero hay que presentarnos: Hola yo soy Finnick, el más guapo de todos de este grupo- digo mostrando una sonrisa, como era de esperarse los demás se comenzaron a quejar

Camino hacia a lado de Peeta y Cato me sigue con la cámara- El es Peeta o El chico del Pan- digo haciendo que Peeta se ruboricé, casi nadie sabia que Peeta era panadero- Es el más tranquilo y paciente del grupo- Este sonríe mostrando todos sus dientes y saluda con la mano

-Este es Gale, el más sabio del grupo…- Iba a seguir pero me interrumpe

-Y el más fuerte- dice Gale, ¡Mentira!, se oyó de parte de Cato, El mueve la cámara al frente suyo y se presenta.

-¡Hey! Yo soy Cato, soy el mas fuerte y guapo del grupo, no les crean a estos dos- dice haciendo un giño a la cámara

-¿Acabaste?- pregunta Gale, el asiente y regresa la cámara esta vez a Marvel

-El es Marvel, el más gracioso del grupo- digo mientras el hace un baile medio raro atrás

-Y el es Edmond, la persona por la que siempre nos metemos en problemas por sus bromas- El hace un gesto gracioso con la cara haciendo que todos nos riamos- OK, ahora les mostraremos toda la universidad

Fuimos recorriendo toda la universidad, de vez en cuando Peeta preguntaba a algunos alumnos que tal le parecía la Universidad, claro Peeta tenia ese don con las palabras haciendo que todo se vea natural. Nos acercábamos a la cafetería donde nos encontramos con las chicas, Delly corre hacia donde Peeta donde se dan un tierno beso, las demás se acercan, Katniss tenia la miraba clavada en el suelo.

Presento a cada una del las chicas, Clove pasa un brazo por el hombro de Edmond y grita "¡EL ES MI HERMANITO, ASI QUE CUIDADO SI TRATAS DE METERTE CON EL!"- Edmond se puso rojo y regreso a ver a su hermana la cual le saco la lengua

Ellas nos acompañaron por todo el recorrido, como era de esperarse Peeta y Delly iban muy acaramelados juntos, Gale iba a lado de Glimmer y Clove, Edmond iba hablando con Katniss, se nota que le gusta, y yo hablando a la cámara junto con Marvel, Annie y Madge.

-¿Alguna cosa más que tengan que decir?

Marvel saca un papelito de su bolsillo y los desdobla y se coloca delante de la cámara con el.

-¡LLAMENME! ¡ESTOY SOLTERO!- dice, al parecer el papelito a tenido su numero de celular

Cuando acabamos ya era por las 12:00 de la tarde, Katniss y Peeta se fueron a su clase ya que compartían una. Delly y Madge también se fueron acompañados por Edmond, Cato, Clove, Gale y yo teníamos las clases cerca pero decidí ir con Annie para que no se quede sola.

-¡Hola Ann!- le digo sonriendo

-Hola Finn- dice también sonriendo

-¿Qué clase te toca?- digo haciendo que ella haga una mueca

-Geometría

-¿No te gusta la materia?

-No es eso, la cosa es que no comprendo nada de esa materia, creo que voy a reprobar el año solo por no saber Geometría

-¡Oh! Sabes que, tienes suerte Annie Cresta, yo soy el mejor de la clase en esa materia y te podría ayudar con lo que necesites

-Gracias Finn- dice antes de besarme en la mejilla

Cuando llegamos a su clase, le di un corto abrazo y me separe para volver a mi clase.

Peeta POV

Que suerte que comparto clase con Katniss, esta mañana se comporto muy extraño, ni siquiera me saludo, toda la mañana me paso ignorando sin razón alguna.

Seguíamos caminando hacia la clase, Katniss con la mirada hacia abajo y yo viéndola…

-Katniss- ella no me respondió

-Katniss…- sigue sin hacer nada

-Oye no puedes ignorar- digo cogiéndola del brazo colocándola al frente mio- Toda la mañana me has estado ignorando sin ninguna razón, eres mi amiga y me duele que me trates asi- digo bajando la voz

-Perdón- dice todavía con la mirada hacia abajo

-No me trates asi- digo abrazándola, algo que ella no se esperaba, ella no me corresponde- Perdón, será mejor que vayamos rápido, nos estamos atrasando

En clase Katniss se sentó lo mas alejado posible de mi, toda la clase le estuve mandando papelitos, ella no respondía pero yo seguía insistiendo, bueno, eso hasta que el profesor lo noto

-Mellark y Everdeen ya que quieren hablar tanto en clase les daré tiempo extra para hacerlo en su sanción- Yo me mordí el labio inferior y Katniss me fulmino con la mirada

Al final de la clase el profesor nos mando a ayudar en la cafetería, Katniss y yo asentimos y luego caminamos hacia la cafetería.

-Katniss, ¿Me prestas tu celular?

-¿Para que?

-Tenía una cita con Delly pero ahora tendré que cancelarla

-¿Y por que no usas el tuyo?- dice en tono brusco

-Se le acabo la batería- ella me pasa su celular y sigue caminando

-¿No me vas a esperar?- digo en tono herido

-Hey, tu ya me metiste en varios problemas hoy y yo también tenia planes

-Así, ¿Cuáles?

-Me iba a ir al cine con Gale, Madge y Edmond, bueno, eso hasta que nos sancionaron por TU culpa

-Oye, si me hubieras respondido el primer papelito no estaríamos en esto, así que fue TU culpa

Katniss bajo la mirada y siguió caminando, yo le mande un mensaje rápido a Delly y corrí hacia Katniss.

-Gracias- digo entregándole su celular, ella también le manda un mensaje a Gale y después volvimos a caminar hacia la cafetería, el camino volvió a ser igual que el primero excepto que esta vez me sentía mal por haber gritado a Katniss

-Perdón, yo no debí haberte gritado- le digo

-No te preocupes

-¿Amigos?- ella baja la mirada y niega con la cabeza- Vale, entiendo…- mi voz se quiebra, Katniss es muy importante para mi y me duele que me trate asi

En la cocina teníamos que ayudar a hacer los pasteles, mientras que yo tenia que decorarlos, Katniss tenia que hacer la masa, para mi era fácil pero para Katniss no. Era divertido verla desesperada, le quiera ayudar pero quería que ella me lo pidiera.

-¿Me ayudas?- dice con hilo de voz

Yo asiento y camino hasta colocarme atrás de ella, le cogo de las manos y le ayudo a batir para que la masa se haga, hacemos dos pasteles antes de que ella por fin aprenda como se hacen.

-¿Cómo es que eres tan bueno en esto?- me pregunta

-Yo soy panadero- digo

-¿Y por que no lo sabia?- dice sonriendo un poco

-Nadie lo sabe, excepto tú y Finnick

-¿Ni Delly?- pregunta sorprendida, yo niego con la cabeza

-¿Me pasas la crema batida?

-Aquí tienes, chico del pan- dice haciendo que ría

Comienzo a agitar la lata pero no sale nada, lo vuelvo a hacer y sigue sin pasar nada, creo que esta atorada la parte de arriba- Katniss, ¿Me ayudas? Creo que esta parte esta atorrada- digo pasándole la lata

Ella lo mira y aplasta eso, al comienzo no pasa nada hasta que comienza a salir toda la crema ¿Sabes a quien le cayo toda la crema? A mí. Ella se tapa la boca con una mano y se comienza a reír.

-Perdón, yo no sabia que…- la interrumpo cogiendo la lata y lanzándole un poco

Ella corre en busca de otra y así comenzamos a pelear, por mi parte me encontraba completamente blanco ya que Katniss era buena apuntando y esquivando. Katniss estaba de espaldas mía, no sabia que me encontraba hay, le abrazo de espaldas haciendo que ella se asuste.

-Pareces un oso polar- dice riendo

-No es mi culpa, no sabia que eras buena esquivando y apuntando

-Vale tienes razón- nuestras miradas se cruzan, veo esos hermosos ojos grises que ahora se encuentras alegres, sin pensarlo me acerco mas a ella, casi rozando sus labios, suena su celular, ella se aleja de golpe y baja la mirada.

-Yo… Perdón, me tengo que ir- dice antes de salir corriendo

Decido salir también, no fue tan buena idea, algunos chicos me tomaban fotos, claro ver a un chico con crema batida por todo el cuerpo no se ve todos los días y como Katniss dijo, parezco un oso polar, excepto por mis ojos azules.

* * *

¡Hola!

PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN D: D: D: D:

Ay): no he actualizado por 3 meses Perdón D:

Bueno, cambiando de tema los hijos de Katniss y Peeta (los chicos tostada) se llaman:... Willow y Rye :DD!

Otra cosa, como maximo en dos capitulos ya pasara la apuesta de Peeta y Edmond y ya escoji los retos e.e

¡Gracias a todos los comentarios y los que pusieron en favoritos a la historia! :'D

Un abrazo psicologico y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo \(^^)/


End file.
